


A Parent's Pain

by IcyPheonix



Series: Aftermath [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: There were so many things in Yuya's life they should have been preparing for, a first crush, a first date, a first school dance, dueling tournaments and competitions, graduation...But his funeral, that shouldn't have been one of them.





	A Parent's Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look I finally updated this thing with the next part.

Yusho sat alone in the kitchen, hands folded under his chin and eyes closed.

He’d known the moment he’d taken Yuya in his arms that his son was dying. He was so listless and weak that Yusho knew it wouldn’t be long. He wondered if Yuya had known he was dying, if he did he wasn’t scared of the prospect; in fact he’d seemed fairly relaxed, as if he were simply going to sleep.

All he could do was hold Yuya close so he wouldn’t feel alone, and remind him that he was loved, and that he was so proud of him.

Upstairs he could hear Yoko sobbing; Yuya’s room was the first place she’d gone after they’d returned from the hospital and she hadn’t left.

His hands tightened as he clasped them together, shaking as he tried to contain himself. He wanted so badly to be able to blame someone, to make someone pay for what had happened, but he couldn’t. After all, whom could he blame?

Akaba Reiji for taking his son on the trip? Yoko had had no problem in letting her feelings be known, verbally ripping into Reiji in the hallway of the hospital.

Should he blame the other Lancers for not protecting him, as they should have?

Akaba Leo for his role in starting everything?

Or perhaps he should put the blame on himself for not being there for his son, for not being able to protect him.

He was almost surprised that Yoko hadn’t blamed him yet, he had been there after all, and as a father it was his job to keep Yuya safe, and he hadn’t. He’d failed.

He took a deep breath, a half sob really as a lump formed in his throat, and looked up at the ceiling. He wanted to go to her, but he didn’t want to make the situation worse if she did blame him.

 

Yuya’s room was a mess, though not because of anything Yoko had done. He’d simply left it that way, toys and clothes strewn about haphazardly. Yoko had thought about cleaning it for him so it would be neat and tidy when he came back, but now, she couldn’t bare the thought of changing it.

In the middle of it all she knelt on the floor, clutching his jacket to her chest as she wept.

There were so many things in his life she should have been preparing for, a first crush, a first date, a first school dance, dueling tournaments and competitions. But a funeral, she shouldn’t have had to be preparing for that, not for him.

Every time she heard a sound she expected Yuya to come running down the hall, but more often than not it was En, Core, Kilo or Watt, the animals seemingly searching the house for Yuya, and whining pathetically when they couldn’t find him.

Something brushed her arm and she looked down to see Core, paw on her knee as the cat stared up at her with his mis-matched eyes.

“It’s just you,” she said, reaching down to pet the cat. “You miss him too huh?”

Core’s only response was a soft meow, pushing his head against her hand.

“It’s just so quiet,” she said. “Oh Core, what do I do?” she asked, picking the cat up and holding him close. “I just want him back.”

The floorboards behind her creaked and for a moment her heart lifted at the thought that Yuya might be there, until reality came crashing down around her once again.

“Yoko?” Yusho leaned on his cane as he stood in the doorway. Slowly, he ambled over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder when she didn’t tell him to leave. “It’s hard to believe it’s been three years since I’ve been in here,” he said. “A lot’s changed, and a lot hasn’t.”

“He never stopped believing in you, you know,” she said. “He was always so certain that you would come back, no matter what anyone said.”

With a groan he lowered himself to the ground beside her, gently petting the cat in her arms. He was surely going to regret bending like that later, his knees and back not meant for that any more.

“I see we have a few new additions to the house,” he said.

“It got…lonely sometimes,” she admitted. “And they needed me, I couldn’t just leave them without a home.”

Yusho smiled, the cat bumping its head against his hand.

“And they made Yuya happy, gave him someone to talk to and play with.” Her eyes softened as she put the cat down, tears beginning to well up again.

“Why don’t you tell me about him,” said Yusho, placing his hand on hers. “He grew up a lot without me. I’d love to hear all about it. I’m sure you have plenty of stories to tell.”

“I don’t even know where to begin.”

“How about the beginning?”

“Well…”

 

With three years worth of catching up to do, they sat on the floor for what seemed like hours, Yoko animatedly recalling what she could for Yusho. Occasionally she would have to stop to wipe away tears as she wept.

“He wanted to make you proud,” she said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

Yusho smiled weakly, hand resting against her back, having been drawing soothing circles on it to calm her when her emotions stated to overwhelm her.

“He did,” he replied. “He saved everyone Yoko.”

“I know, but I want him back. I want my baby back.”

Tears stung the corner of Yusho’s eyes as words failed him. He had wanted to hear this sort of stuff from Yuya’s mouth; he wanted to duel with him to see how he’d grown as a duelist and entertainer. He wanted to be a part of Yuya’s life again, to watch him grow up. But he couldn’t, not now and not ever.

“Honey?”

His shoulders shook as a sob finally ripped itself free, all his bottled up emotions breaking up the floodgates. Yusho bowed his head, putting his face in his hand as another sob broke free.

“Dear?”

“It’s my fault, it’s all my fault,” he sobbed. “I didn’t protect him like I should have. I’m his father, I should have done more.” His chest heaved as he sobbed, unable to stem the flow of tears. “It’s my job as his father to protect him and I failed. Yuya I’m so sorry.”

Yoko placed a gentle hand on his arm as he wept, his shoulder shaking with each great sob.

“It’s not your fault,” she said.

“But it is. I couldn’t keep him safe Yoko, and now he’s gone.”

 

By the time Yusho finally did stand up, he almost couldn’t, having to take Yoko’s hands to pull himself to his feet. His legs were stiff and sore, he hadn’t sat like that for a long time and it wasn’t doing his body any favours.

“That was a mistake,” he groaned, gripping his cane as he stretched out.

From downstairs came a rapping at the front door, sending the dogs into a frenzy of excited yapping as they bounding towards it.

“I wonder who that could be,” said Yusho. After all they hadn’t been expecting anyone over.

He ambled down the hall to break up the dogs before they scared off the guests, Yoko at his side. His gaze momentarily lingered on the hole in the wall from where he’d slammed the door earlier in a fit of frustration; he was going to have to remember to fix that.

“Alright you three that’s enough,” he said, gently nudging them aside with his cane. “Let’s see who’s at the…door.” He trailed off as he opened the door, breath catching in his throat at the familiar face that met his eyes.

It was Yuya’s face, except at the same time it wasn’t, the eyes were grey not red and his hair was black and purple rather than green and red. This was the boy who’d found Yuya, who’d been with him just before the end.

“I hope I’m not stepping on any toes by being here,” said the boy, rubbing the back of his head. He was accompanied by a taller teen that Yusho didn't recognize, one with sharp gold eyes and messy teal hair.

Yoko gasped softly as she peered around Yusho, covering her mouth with her hands. “Yuya.”

He shook his head, “No, it’s Yuto. But I knew Yuya,” he said. “May we come in? I was hoping I could talk to you about him. If that’s alright.”

“Of course, of course,” said Yusho with a nod, stepping aside to let then in.

Yuto gave them a weak smile as he stepped through the doorway. 

“And, I’m sorry about what happened, I wish there was more I could have done for him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fixed the ending scene b/c I remembered that Shun had agreed to go with Yuto. Whoops.


End file.
